Mommy is BIG
by Mark-Kris Robin
Summary: ...and STRONG. In a broken world abundant with racism, a Branded child relates her story of her mother with YOU. Hush, hush, I'll be there./ It'll be okay./ Even if Mommy/ is gone,/ I'll still be here.


**Happy Mother's Day to all of the mothers in the world!**

**I originally wanted to make an original poem for Mother's Day, but I decided to do this mainly for the sheer innocence of it all. It's highlighting a Branded girl that is a key character in one of my fanfictions that won't come out for a long time... Anyways, if you're confused, then that means I've done a good job. You're supposed to be confused. Not in a bad way, like you can't follow through with my writing (yikes!) but confused emotionally, like you're appreciative of what your mother is doing and are trying your hardest to help her out, but there still are too many times where she fakes a smile and pretends it's all going to be okay. I WANT you to feel what the Branded girl is feeling.**

**I mainly just want to touch hearts with this. I know that I'm not a good enough writer, but this is the best that I can do...**

* * *

Dedicated to all of the mother's in the world, my own mommy, my grandma, and my Onee-chan-in-law, who is expecting a baby! ^_^

* * *

Mommy

is BIG

and STRONG.

She fights

HARD

so I won't get hurt.

She says

that

I have no daddy.

But that's okay.

We both travel

A LOT.

She says

it's fun to explore.

I think it's fun too!

* * *

Mommy

is smart.

VERY SMART.

She

tells me history,

lots of history.

She likes

the old legends.

I do too!

She

teaches me tactics;

Very useful tactics,

she said.

She

taught me

how to use a sword

and defend

myself

so that

when Mommy

isn't here,

I won't get hurt,

she said.

But if

Mommy

will always

be here,

she says,

then why

would I

need

to learn?

She's always here

to protect me...

Right?

* * *

Mommy

is CARING

and LOVING.

She

sings

to me

All the time.

I know

that I'm an

Outcast

because of my Brand

and

of my Blood.

But

Mommy

said that

LOVE

is un-con-dee-show-nohl.

It means

that she loves

me

no matter

what

I am,

she said.

* * *

One day,

Mommy met a person.

He had a

Brand.

Just like me.

My mommy became

scared,

and I too was

scared,

because

when Mommy is

scared,

it means that

someTHING

or

someONE

will try to hurt me.

He opened a book

and started to open his mouth

but when he saw me

he close it all

and walked

away.

* * *

Another day,

a man caught me.

He held me

while scaring

my mommy.

She

growled

and went

BOOM.

Where Mommy was

was a BIG,

BLACK,

SCARY

dragon!

But I wasn't

scared,

not like the scary man,

because

I knew

it was Mommy.

Wingless,

Fire-less,

but still my BIG,

STRONG

Mommy.

Later,

I learned

that the Branded's

Laguz parent

can't turn back to an animal,

which means that

my Mommy

was SPECIAL.

VERY SPECIAL.

* * *

I couldn't remember

anything else

after that

except now

I

was stuck

here

in a cooped,

caged,

place.

And for a very long time,

I didn't see Mommy.

I thought

she

was

GONE.

I cried

and sat

and cried

and sat.

But one day, Mommy came again.

She looked...

Different.

Older.

But she was still

MY MOMMY.

She picked me up

while I cried.

She said,

Hush, hush, I'm here.

It's all right now.

The Bad Man

is gone,

and we are free.

And then IT happened.

My mommy told

her Laguz friends

to go away

with me.

But I didn't want to!

MY MOMMY

is here!

I wanna be with

MY MOMMY!

She said,

Hush, hush, I'll be there.

It'll be okay.

Even if MOMMY

is gone,

I'll still be here.

But I didn't WANNA!

I WANNA STAY WITH MOMMY!

The doors opened

and a burly man

WITH BLUE HAIR

stepped out.

I touched my hair

as I

became

scared.

Mommy's friends hid me

and themselves.

We all watched

Mommy

and

that man

fight.

She turned

into that

wingless,

BIG,

STRONG,

black dragon.

I thought

Mommy

would win,

because all mommies win...

Right?

But I only saw that

GOLDEN SWORD

stab

Mommy

in

the

chest.

I didn't say anything.

I

was

scared.

Alone.

Mommy.

Was.

GONE.

FOREVER.

I ran

at that man

and hit him.

He

hit me back

and told ME,

ME,

to stay away.

I hit him.

He threw me towards Mommy.

I cried

and touched

Mommy.

She growled

a

tune

and then

she

was quiet.

VERY QUIET.

And I cried.

Because all mommies don't die...

Right?

Mommy can't DIE!

She's TOO BIG

AND STRONG

to EVER go away!

I HATE THAT MAN!

PEOPLE SAY

THAT HE'S A HERO

BUT HE KILLED MOMMY!

MOMMY!

WHAT KIND OF EVIL MAN

KILLS A MOMMY!

I HATE YOU,

I said.

I HATE YOU!

* * *

The forest

was quiet

without

Mommy.

But

one morning

while watching

the sun

rise,

I saw a person.

I ignored her.

She came closer.

I looked at her

and cried

out loud

with joy,

because

as I cried

and as Mommy held me,

she said,

quietly,

but in a good way,

See?

All mommies are forever.

Because even if I was gone,

I'll still be there.

And I

am

actually

HERE

for you.

* * *

She met that branded man again

and loved him.

* * *

She met that blue-haired man

that killed her

and said,

It's okay.

I understand.

So

I said,

It's okay,

too.

* * *

Even though

not all fairytales

end like THIS,

Now that I look back,

In a new land,

with someone

I love,

I remember what my Mommy told me,

once,

not so long ago:

Hush, hush, I'll be there.

It'll be okay.

Even if Mommy

is gone,

I'll still be here.

I guess

I'll do the same.

I cradled my baby

and sang.

Again.


End file.
